


The Person on the Other End

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e03 Vaduz, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode "Vaduz", it's implied that Martin and Douglas have been arranging prank phone calls on each other in the MJN office before Theresa's call. This might have been one of those calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person on the Other End

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=11797473#cmt11797473) on the Cabin Pressure Comment fic meme, with an assist from a comment made by [cleo2010](http://cleo2010.livejournal.com/).
> 
> _Originally posted February 11, 2013_

"MJN Air, First Officer Douglas Richardson speaking."

"Hel-LO! I am Bill... Gates! And I... Uh. Ooo. Something."

"Perhaps you would like to charter a flight with MJN Air?"

"Yes! Yes that's it. I would LIKE to charter MGN- I mean MJN! MJN! to fly MYself and my twelve welviest, um no. Wealthiest twelthe- um. Dozen! Richest! Friends to um... oh blast I've forgotten."

"Hello again, Other Martin."

"Hello Douglas."

"Martin put you up to this I take it?"

"It sounded like it might be good practice."

"Acting business not going so well?"

"I can do it again!"

"No, no, that's all right."

"Was it the American accent? It was too mid-Atlantic, wasn't it?"

"If by mid-Atlantic you mean that it was several thousand feet below sea-level and cracking under the strain, then yes, it was a tad mid-Atlantic."

"Oh. But I worked on that accent for days! My kids loved it!"

"I'm sure they did. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't the accent that gave you away."

"Oh?"

"It was everything else."

"Oh. Well..."

"I wouldn't lose heart though. Keep trying, and remember to play to your audience. After all, it was only your bad luck you got me answering the phone. If you'd tried that on Arthur, it would have worked like a charm."

"Well! Thank you for the compliment!"

"It's really not a- ...Never mind. You're welcome."

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
